ALABAMA DEPARTMENT OF PUBLIC HEALTH COOPERATIVE AGREEMENT APPLICATION AND JUSTIFICATION FOR MFRPS MAINTENANCE FUNDS PROJECT SUMMARY The Cooperative Agreement is to provide funding for the ADPH state manufactured foods program to achieve full implementation and maintain conformance with the most current version of FDA's Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) national standards. PURPOSE To provide adequate staffing, with funding for travel and other requirements as needed, to review and inspect each food manufacturing firm in Alabama jointly with the county Public Health Environmental staff. By having adequate specialized staff, ADPH will be able to work toward maintaining conformance with the MFRPS National Standards as part of an integrated food safety system. PROPOSAL IN GENERAL ADPH will use funds provided by FDA through this funding opportunity to work towards completion of the implementation and maintaining conformance with the most current version of the MFRPS. This will be done in the format of working on completion and conformance of each Standard, by the target date of May 31, 2023. This proposal delineates each standard and the work to be done throughout the 5-year program to achieve full implementation and maintain conformance with the national standards.